Murasa-KISS-bara
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: MuraAka; — Murasakibara menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari Akashi, sedangkan Kise menjadikan segalanya lebih menarik.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 1.256 kata

**Summary**: Murasakibara menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari Akashi, sedangkan Kise menjadikan segalanya lebih menarik.

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Canon. Teikou time. MuraAka, AoKise, slight!MuraKise.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Murasa-KISS-bara**

* * *

Mau dikatakan seperti apa, Murasakibara tetaplah bukan orang yang peka. Ia dari dulu menyukai Akashi, namun karena tidak peka—atau malas menembak, entahlah—ia tetap diam. Lama-lama Akashi gemas dan mengambil langkah lebih dahulu.

Cara Akashi menembak Murasakibara terbilang cukup sederhana. Kejadiannya sekitar satu minggu lalu, saat anak-anak klub basket Teikou sedang sibuk dengan latihan neraka Akashi.

Akashi memanggil Murasakibara ke taman di belakang gimnasium. Yang dipanggil hanya menurut.

"Murasakibara," kata Akashi, mengawali pengakuan cintanya.

"Ada apa, Aka-_chin_? Katanya aku harus latihan," jawab Murasakibara. Ia tampak ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan latihan agar dapat menjamah cintanya lagi—cemilan, tentu saja, apa yang kauharapkan?

"Kau tidak usah, mereka saja. Jadi, aku—ehem, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Akashi, menjadi setenang yang ia bisa.

Murasakibara diam dan menunggu.

"Aku … suka padamu. Karena itu aku memerintahkanmu untuk kencan denganku, dan karena ini perintah, maka kau tak boleh membantah," kata Akashi, cukup jauh dari standar penembakan romantis.

Murasakibara masih diam sebelum ia tertawa kecil. "Kukira apa. Tentu saja, Aka-_chin_. Aku juga suka Aka-_chin_, kok," katanya.

Akashi menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum, namun apa daya, karena cintanya telah bersambut, bahkan seulas senyum tipis dapat muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya memiliki raut dingin.

"Ah, Aka-_chin_ tersenyum, manis sekali," komentar Murasakibara polos. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Akashi.

"Berhenti, Murasakibara. Apa kau bermaksud menegaskan perbedaan, ehem, _tinggi_ kita di sini?" tanya Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang sensitif apabila menyangkut tinggi badannya.

"Ups, Aka-_chin_ marah, ya? Maaf. Sini agar tidak marah."

Murasakibara menunduk untuk mencium bibir mungil Akashi. Ciuman itu begitu sederhana, tak melibatkan lidah atau gerakan yang aneh-aneh—yah, mereka 'kan bukan Aomine dan Kise yang bahkan tak malu-malu melakukan _french kiss_ di depan umum dan menyebabkan beberapa gadis pingsan bersimbah darah _nosebleed_. Akan tetapi ciuman itu terasa manis dan menyenangkan.

Ah, Murasakibara baru tahu rasa bibir Akashi itu seperti ini. Rasanya seperti _mint_ yang pedas namun segar, lezat sekali.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Murasakibara?" Akashi terbata-bata, ia terlihat imut sekali.

Murasakibara hanya tersenyum polos. Wajah Akashi merona.

"Aka-_chin_ manis sekali, aku jadi ingin makan Aka-_chin_," celetuk Murasakibara.

"Hmph, dasar kau ini. Sudah, kembali latihan sana," perintah Akashi setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

Murasakibara tertawa lagi dan ia berlari ke arah gimansium. "Baiklah, Aka-_chin_~"

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kekasih barunya itu. Baru pacaran beberapa menit dan sudah berani merebut sebuah ciuman darinya. Kalau saja yang melakukan hal itu bukan Murasakibara, yang notabene pengikutnya yang paling setia dan juga orang yang ia suka, mungkin Akashi tak ragu-ragu menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai putra semata wayang pemimpin klan _yakuza_ terkenal di Jepang.

Akan tetapi Murasakibara bukanlah penggila ciuman—sekali lagi, ia bukan Aomine yang mesumnya tiada batas. Ia cukup tahu waktu dan tempat, dan Akashi bersyukur karenanya. Hubungannya dengan Murasakibara memang sepertinya telah tersebar luas, namun ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Hingga akhirnya datang hari itu.

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Ada latihan tambahan bagi _first string_ klub basket Teikou. Karena porsi latihan Akashi yang tidak pernah main-main, semua pemain langsung ambruk saat sudah dibolehkan istirahat.

"Aaah, Akashi_cchi_ memang seperti iblis kalau sudah masalah latihan. Aku capek, hauuus!" keluh Kise sambil membuka botol air mineral dan meneguknya cepat-cepat sehingga air menetes-netes di dagunya.

Seperti biasa, libido Aomine naik melihat pemandangan eksotis ini. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia menuntut haknya.

"Oi, Kise," panggil Aomine.

Kise menoleh tanpa menjawab, mulutnya masih penuh oleh air. Aomine menyeringai. Ia menarik leher Kise mendekat dan memagut bibir Kise, lidahnya menyusup sehati-hati mungkin. Aomine meneguk air dari dalam mulut Kise hingga habis, lalu menjilat tetesan di sudut bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," bisik Aomine sambil tetap menyeringai.

"A-Aomine_cchi_ mesum!" seru Kise sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Eh, tapi omong-omong tadi bibirmu rasanya enak. Stroberi, ya?" tanya Aomine setelah mengelap sedikit air yang menetes dari hasil transfer Kise.

Kise perlahan membuka mata, bulu matanya yang panjang masih mengerjap karena tersipu-sipu malu. "Ah, itu karena pelembab bibir yang kemarin kuiklankan. Manajerku menyuruhku memakainya, jadi kupakai yang rasa stroberi," jelasnya, "bagaimana, enak?"

"Enak, manis sekali," kata Aomine, lalu menoleh dan menyeringai, "apalagi kalau ada di bibirmu."

"Arara, Mine-_chin_, Kise-_chin_, tadi membahas apa? Aku dengar ada stroberinya," sahut Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka.

Aomine menoleh dengan senyum besar di wajahnya. "Ah, Murasakibara. Jadi Kise memakai pelembab bibir rasa stroberi dan rasanya enak, manis sekali," ujar Aomine.

"Oh, benar, Kise-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Un, aku memang memakai pelembab bibir rasa stroberi, namun aku tak tahu apa rasanya seenak yang dikatakan Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise.

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu aku coba, ya."

"Hah?"

Kise terbelalak terkejut melihat Murasakibara yang mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Murasakibara menjilat bibirnya sedikit seperti permen. Posisi itu tak lama bertahan karena Murasakibara menarik diri.

"Ah, Mine-_chin_ benar, memang manis dan enak," ujar Murasakibara dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Kise dan Aomine hanya terdiam sambil terkaget-kaget, keduanya tak dapat bicara. Kise memegangi bibirnya dengan canggung.

"Murasakibara."

Sebuah suara membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh. Yang menyambut Aomine dan Kise adalah horor; Akashi berdiri di sana, menyaksikan segalanya.

"A-Akashi_cchi_, i-itu tadi—"

"Diam, Kise. Murasakibara, kita harus bicara."

Aomine dan Kise menelan ludah. Murasakibara tampak tak sadar atas kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan, jadi ia mengikuti Akashi dengan langkah ringan. Akashi, sebaliknya, keadaannya kusut dan mengeluarkan aura tak enak di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa, Aka-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara, apa kau tidak sadar?" tanya Akashi menahan geram.

"Eh? Sadar apa?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya—atau mungkin bodohnya.

"Kau adalah kekasihku, Murasakibara, tetapi kau baru saja mencium Kise, _di bibir_," tegas Akashi.

Murasakibara memandangi kekasihnya lamat-lamat sebelum tertawa. Akashi memandanginya dengan kesal seakan bertanya apa yang patut ditertawakan, namun Murasakibara tidak gentar. Pemuda berambut ungu itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aka-_chin_ cemburu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu-dayu, namun tidak seduktif.

Akashi tidak menjawab, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Murasakibara mendekat dan menyentuh kedua pundak pemuda yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Aka-_chin_ tidak perlu cemburu. Walaupun Kise-_chin_ rasanya manis dan enak, yang paling aku suka tetap Aka-_chin_, kok," katanya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Akashi, "tuh, rasa _mint_-nya bibir Aka-_chin_ paling kusuka."

Akashi menyentuh bibirnya, pipinya memerah samar. Ia lalu menatap Murasakibara dan menyentil dahinya (setelah usaha ekstra, tentu saja, mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup miris), lalu berkata, "Jangan cium siapapun lagi selain aku. Kau milikku, dan aku tak suka memberikan milikku pada siapapun. Ingat itu, Murasakibara."

Pandangan Akashi melembut. Murasakibara tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil. Ia tidak bodoh hingga tidak mengenali pernyataan suka implisit di dalam perkataan sang Emperor.

"Tentu saja, Aka-_chin_, aku juga suka padamu, kok."

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

_Otanome_, Kyuu~ Wyatb, makin mezhum, makin Aomine-_ish_ (?) aja deh ya, seme gue tertjintah ternistah. OwO

_My first ever_ MuraAka, jadi silakan tabok saya karena abal. Idenya juga absurd, gegara saya pengen ngetik terus _stuck_ dan coba-coba make _lip balm_ wangi stroberi milik saya, _then I think of_ Kise, dan akhirnya terciptalah kenistaan ini LOL~

_As a side note_, _since_ latarnya adalah Teikou pas pada masih pyua, _so_ Akashi manggil anak-anak Kisedai pake nama keluarga mereka, _info based on_ Drama CD Kurobas yang School Festival.

_Last, reviews are greatly appreciated~ Oh, plus, enjoy the __**omake**~~~_

* * *

"Aomine_cchi_, jangan marah dong. Murasaki_cchi_ 'kan cuma ingin mencoba rasa pelembab bibirku saja," bujuk Kise pada Aomine yang tengah merajuk karena kekasihnya dicium orang lain. Sayangnya Aomine masih tak bergeming.

"_Mou_, Aomine_cchi_! Aku akan melakukan apapun deh!" seru Kise frustrasi.

Aomine menoleh pada akhirnya. "Sungguh? Apa saja?"

Kise meringis. Permintaan Aomine pasti yang aneh-aneh. "Iya, jadi jangan ngambek lagi, ya?"

Aomine tersenyum mesum. "Itu tergantung, ya."

Aomine lalu menarik leher Kise dengan cepat, memaksa pemuda pirang itu membuka mulut dan menyediakan pintu masuk untuk lidahnya yang tak sabaran. Kise meringis kesakitan, namun tetap membiarkan Aomine mengeksplor mulutnya sesukanya. Napasnya terasa panas, saliva menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya Kise memukul dada Aomine karena kehabisan napas. Aomine dengan amat terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya. Untaian saliva bening terbentuk di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Aomine menjilat saliva di ujung bibir Kise dengan seduktif, napas Kise terasa panas di pipinya. Ia menyeringai lagi.

"Hei Kise, aku masih belum puas. Mumpung besok libur, ayo kita lakukan di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang tidak ada," bisiknya.

Kise mendorongnya, ekspresinya kaget dan gemas. "Tapi kita 'kan baru melakukannya kemarin! Pinggangku masih sakit, tahu!"

"Aku tak peduli. Dan malam ini, _bondage_~"

"Aomine_cchi_ _hidoi_ –_ssu_!"


End file.
